songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Asia Pacific Song Contest 5
Asia Pacific Song Contest 5, often referred to as APSC#5, is the 5th edition of the Instagram musical event Asia Pacific Song Contest. The contest took place in Jeju City, South Korea, following Taeyeon's victory in the 4th edition with her song "I". This was the first time that South Koreahosted the contest. Location Jeju City (Korean: 제주시) is the capital of Jeju Province in South Korea and the largest city on Jeju Island. The city is served by Jeju International Airport (IATA code CJU). Located on an island off the Korean Peninsula, Jeju has mild, warm weather during much of the year. The city is a well-known resort, with prestigious hotels and public casino facilities. In 2011, 9.9 million passengers flew between the two cities of Seoul and Jeju, making the Gimpo–Jeju route the world's busiest passenger air route. Jeju welcomes over ten million visitors from mainland Korea, Japan, and China every year. Arena The Jeju Stadium (Korean:제주종합경기장 주경기장) is a multi-purpose stadium in Jeju City, Jeju-do, South Korea. It is currently used mostly for football matches. The stadium was used by K League team Jeju United between 2007 and 2010. The stadium has a capacity of 20,053 people and was opened in 1968. Automatic Qualified Countries * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Semi Final The semi final draw of this edition was announced on the 27th October, 2017 Final The semi final draw of this edition was announced on the 4th November, 2017 Other countries Eligibility for potential participation in the Asiapacific song contest requires a national broadcaster with active APBU membership that would be able to broadcast the contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * : The broadcaster didn´t confirm participation in time. * : The delegation withdrew due low interests in the contest. * : The national broadcaster stated in an interview ´´we expected more from our participation, and we expected to qualify. But we didn´t, and that´s the reason for our withdraw´´ * : The country withdraw due the poor results * : After two last places in the grand final in a row, they country withdraw. * : The president of Hong Kong said: ´´APSC isn´t a place for small countries´´. * : The president of the USA, Donald Trump, said that Hawaii as state of the USA can´t participate. Only with special permission they can take a part in the contest. * : The country withdraw without giving a reason why. * : The broadcaster had problems with the budget, and can´t afford it to participate. * : Due the political war in the country, and disqualification last edition, Syria isn´t able to participate. * : Due the low support of neighbouring countries, and poor results the broadcaster withdraw. * : The broadcaster stays home with a lack of interests. * : There hasn´t been any further information yet. * : The country didn´t say anything about their participation. * : The country said they would like to return, but there hasn´t been a confirmation. * : Due the political instability, the country still can´t participate. * : The country said that it would be unlikely to return. Category:APSC